thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Taxi for Mr Chai?
Taxi for Mr Chai? is the fifth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by Jake Jolson. Mission Jake, Eyebrows and Mark enter the warehouse quietly and sneak up behind Grievous and some other members of the Bethnal Green Mob. Jake gives Grievous a fright by shouting "Gotcha!". Grievous is pleased to see Jake but Jake isn't impressed as he relates the gangsters to a bunch of school girls. Jake insults Mark and talks about his prison escape. Big Walter, enters and says he's just seen it on the television and that it looked mental. Jake gets angry because of this and grabs hold of him, thinking that Walter was calling him mental. Walter calms Jake down and tells him about their "welcome home" present for him, a badly beaten member of the Triads called Johnny Chai. Jake orders Mark to stay put and for some of the boys to keep an eye on him. Upstairs, Sparky, another member of the Bethnal, is torturing Johnny Chai with an electric wire. Jake and Sparky greet each other and then Jake beats Johnny with his bare fists. While everyone is occupied, Mark phones Liam and tells him he is at Charlie's warehouse and will take the opportunity to search for Alex. Mark sneaks past members of the gang as he hears Johnny getting beaten upstairs. Mark makes his way through the warehouse and sneaks upstairs undetected. He sneaks past Jake and the others, who have now finished beating Johnny, and heads into Charlie's office. Mark takes a look around and phones Liam to report he's found no signs of Alex and admits it was unlikely they would have kept him at the warehouse anyway. Mark then notices Charlie's map of London that has places marked all over it that belong to him. Mark gives Liam the addresses of the places which are a depot in King's Cross, a lock-up garage in Southwark and a mansion in Mayfair. He asks Liam to search them to see if there's any sign of Alex and believes he's running out of time. Suddenly, Jake catches Mark in Charlie's office and calls the others in. Mark insults Jake and Jake tells him he's been speaking with Charlie about the story of Mark and his son. Jake then tells Mark about another job they need him to do for them. Jake takes Mark to Johnny's dead body and tells Mark he has to drive Johnny to Chinatown and dump his body on the ground outside the Siu Fung Restaurant. This would anger the Triads who would then chase after Mark. Jake orders Mark to not lose them, but instead, lure them to Hollywell Street off of Worship, where Jake and the boys will be waiting to massacre them. Mark reluctantly accepts and calls Jake sick in the head to which Jake tries to strangle him but lets it slide. Johnny is put in the front of a car outside by Grievous and taped to the seat. Mark gets in the driver seat and asks them if they're joking about this job and if they really want him to drive across London with Johnny's corpse sitting next to him. Jake tells him to get on with it and Mark drives over to Chinatown, trying his best to avoid police attention. Mission Briefing Objectives #Sneak back into Charlie's office. #Drive Johnny Chai back to the Siu Fung in Chinatown. Deaths *Johnny Chai - Killed by Jake Jolson for being a part of an enemy gang, the Triads. Script Jake motions for Eyebrows and Mark to be quiet as he sneaks into Charlie's warehouse. He sees Grievous sitting at a table with a couple of goons. Jake: Gotcha! Grievous jumps out of his chair. Grievous: Jesus Christ! Jake, you crazy bastard! How did you get out? You scared the shit out of me! Jake: Call yourself villains? Jumpin' around like bloody schoolgirls. I could have been the filth. You'd have all been nicked. Grievous: Speakin' of which, how the fuck did you get out? Jake: I had some help from my mate Brow, and this tosser from Soho, Hammond. Mark: Fuck you, Jake. Jake: I tell you what, though. It was worth getting banged up for the fun I had getting out. Walter runs out. Walter: Here. I've just seen it. It's all over the telly! It looks absolutely mental! Jake: Mental?! You calling me crazy, fat boy? Walter: No, mate. Never. We're all glad to see you. Ain't we, lads? In fact, we got a welcome-home present for you. Come up and see. Jake: Not you two. Stay here and watch him. Hammond, I've got some business to attend to upstairs. I'll see you later. He starts to leave. Jake: Oi, Hammond don't piss about. We'll be needing you later. He leaves the room and heads upstairs. Sparky is upstairs. He has Johnny Chai wired up to the ceiling and is electrocuting him to Junior Senior's 'C'mon' that is playing. Walter opens the door to Sparky. Walter: Good to have you back, Jake. Jake: Stay here. Keep your eyes open. He enters the room. Jake: Sparky, my old son. Sparky: Jakey! Fuck me! I won't ask how you got out. Jake: Sparky, it was brilliant, you would have loved it. Sparky: Yeah, it looked fucking mental. I was stuck here with this slag, Johnny. Johnny whines. Jake: Shut it! I'll be with you in a moment. We mullahed 'em. He hits Johnny with the butt of his gun. Sparky: Careful, Jake, you fucking loony. He's still wired! He crouches down to turn the electricity off. Jake: I can see you're up to your old tricks again, Sparky. The old man always said learning a trade would come in handy. There you go, son, help yourself. He gives his gun to Walter. Jake: You can't have all the fun now, especially now I'm back. Johnny screams. Downstairs, Mark phones Liam. Mark: Liam. Yeah. I'm at the warehouse. Upstairs, Jake is pounding Johnny. Jake: Fucking locusts. Sparky: Go on, Jake. Jake: Fucking baboons... Sparky: Kill the bastard. Give it to him. Jake: Fucking think we've gone soft? Fuckin' think my uncle's a pussy? Downstairs, Mark continues talking to Liam over the phone. Liam: What the fuck is going on over there, man? It sounds like a slaughterhouse. Mark: I don't know, mate. I think they're laying into some poor bastard upstairs. Upstairs, Jake continues pounding Johnny. Jake: Fucking... Fucking pussies! Downstairs, Mark continues talking with Liam. Liam: Have you given the place a good goin' over yet? Mark: I've gotta take this chance now, while they're occupied. Alex's gotta be here somewhere. I better move, mate. Mark sneaks upstairs to Charlie's office. He looks in the desk drawers, checks some files and checks the phone for messages. He then phones Liam. Mark: Liam, I'm in Charlie's office. I've looked everywhere. There's no sign of Alex. I suppose it was a long shot that they'd keep him here anyway. Hang on a minute. This looks interesting. I'm looking at a map of London and it looks like Charlie's monopoly board. He's got places marked all over. There's a lock-up in Scoresby Street in Southwark... there's a big house in Mayfair on Upper Brook... and there's a depot in King's Cross. Can you check them out for me, mate? Liam: All right, mate, give me the addresses again and I'll try. Mark: Look, do it, Liam. Just ask around, mate. I'm running out of time. Jake walks into the room. Jake: Oi, Hammond. What are you doing? Oi, boys, in here! I thought I told you to stay put. Walter, Eyebrows and Sparky enter the room. Mark: What do you think I'm doing, moron? I'm looking for my kid. Jake: What did he call me? Walter: A Mormon. Jake: What the fuck's that? Eyebrows: You know, Mormon - them Bible-bashers come round knocking on your door, telling you Jesus is a fucking Yank. Jake: You must be losing it, Hammond. I've just been talking to Charlie about you and your little boy. Very touching. But now you've got a job to do for us. You're gonna run this geezer over to Chinatown. It won't take long. They lead Mark into the room where Johnny Chai is hanging. Jake: That's him. He's a little lost right now. Run him over to Gerrard Street. Mark: Fucking... You're a maniac, Jake. You're sick in the fucking head. Jake grabs Mark by the neck and shakes him. Jake: Sick? Sick? You wanna see how sick I really am, you soft Soho wanker? Sparky: Jake, fucking calm down. Charlie needs him to do the job, all right? Jake: I'll let this lie for now as we're old friends... I'll let this slide. You've got a job to do. Grievous drags Johnny down the stairs. Outside, Jake explains the job to Mark. Jake: You've got a small delivery to make. You see, Johnny here needs to find his way home. He ain't feeling so good. He's just about ready to meet his ancestors. Take him over to the Sui Fung, over in Chinatown and Hammond, don't get yourself clipped. We've got big plans for you and little Alex. Just drop him and shift it. The 14K ain't gonna be too pleased the state their fucking boy's got himself into. They'll be after you, but don't lose 'em. Bring 'em down to Hollywell Street, off of Worship. And we'll be waitin'. Bring 'em all down. We'll massacre them! OK? Mark: You're a fuckin' genius, Jake. Jake: Do you really think so? Outside, Jake explains the job to Mark while Grievous straps Johnny to the car seat. Mark: This is a joke, right? You want me to drive clear across London with this thing sitting next to me? Grievous: What you worrying for? He looks good. Like a Kung Fu movie. Ah, Grasshopper! Jake: Grievous, you worry me, mate. You, cut these tapes and kick him out the fucking door. You ain't gonna have much time for anything else. We're doing you a favour. You got that? Now, get going. Jake and Grievous step away from the car and start talking. Jake: Chop, chop. This won't take long. Mark drives to Chinatown. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the sixth mission in the game, Out of the Frying Pan. Trivia *For Pal Version 2 of the game, the cutscene involving the torture of Johnny Chai was edited slightly. In Pal Version 1, the cutscene showed Jake Jolson pounding Johnny with his bare fists. In Pal Version 2, the cutscene focuses on the facial expressions of Sparky and Walter rather than Jake. This is because it was originally considered to be too graphic. *Johnny Chai is already dead when Grievous puts him into your car, which means he can't get out of it. You have no choice but to keep the car in good shape or the mission will be failed. The best way to do that is to follow the traffic laws until the Siu Fung Restaurant. *Mark delivering Johnny Chai's body to Chinatown is one of the scenes used in the live action trailer for the game. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway